


Who is the Imposter?

by Bluemoondust



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Among Us - Videogame, Fake Murder, Immersive VR simulation AU, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, brief depictions of (fake) blood, directly inspired by the last Among Us Stream the boys did together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondust/pseuds/Bluemoondust
Summary: Ethan, Mark and some of their friends decided to play the game ‘Among Us’ in an immersive VR simulation.Ethan accidentally witnesses a murder and suspects Mark to be the second Imposter. After so cockily accusing him, Mark decides to take revenge on Ethan.One way or another.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 196





	Who is the Imposter?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Crankiplier fanfic on Ao3! Therefore I am open to constructive criticism, so that I can improve my writing. Enjoy :)

**‘Press A to enter game’**

When Ethan complied, he was transported from a black screen into the bright metal room in which all of his friends waited for the game to start. White neon lights illuminated the rather small room, giving it a clean and tasteless atmosphere. His feet hit the grid patterns on the ground, as he approached the purple space suit in front of him which had Bob in it who was most likely reminding Wade to finish his tasks for once. He turned to him, smiling.

“Hey Ethan, ready to play?” “For sure man, I’m excited!”

This was his second time playing ‘Among us’, so he wasn’t entirely new to it anymore, quickly figuring out the mechanics and his objectives when playing for the first time.

He remembered putting on his VR Headset and attaching the thin stimulation strings onto his body for an ‘immersive experience’ as the game host called it. Immersive or not, Ethan still felt uncomfortable being covered in wires and whatnot.

Sean who sat in his chair opposite of Ethan sent him a mischievous smirk right off the gate. “We haven’t even started yet but you already look pretty sus to me.” Ethan scoffed “ _You_ where the one stabbing me behind my back after chasing me in electrical. If anything, _you_ seem pretty sus to me.”

Letting his eyes wander around the room, he saw Mark in a shiny blue suit, standing next to Tyler and Ryan. Mark didn’t seem to pay much attention to the subject of discussion between the two, watching Ethan approaching him.

“So, this is your first time playing huh? I’m sure you will get the hang of it, it’s easy to understand.”

He didn’t seem to feel the same. “I actually have no idea what to do, this was kinda a last-minute decision to participate.” Mark stepped closer to him. Being in such close proximity, Ethan would be able to smell his deodorant if this wasn’t a virtual meeting. Despite being in a game, Ethan felt as if his body temperature has risen probably due to the big astronautic suits. “What are my tasks exactly?” Ethan broke eye contact because he wasn’t exactly sure if he would be able to respond in coherent sentences with Mark’s dark eyes fixating him. “Uh the... you can see your tasks on your device that you carry at all times. Go to the respective rooms and finish them but watch out for imposters who can sabotage the spaceship and kill you as well. If you find a body, report it. If you are the imposter- “He was interrupted by bright letters counting down the time until the game starts.

Before Ethan could even say anything else, he found himself in the large conference hall where he had to finish his first task. Some stayed in the hall, collecting their data, organizing themselves or possibly plotting their evil murder scheme, who knows.

His gloved hands tapped a few times on a blue screen displayed in front of him on which he drew the spaceship’s course. Something green moved in the corner of his eye. He quickly turned around to see Tesh in a green suit, making his way to Electricals.

Not wanting to be all by himself in the main room, he decided to follow him.

Sean passed by and Ethan swiftly pressed himself against the nearest wall, not wanting to test if he could be the Imposter, suspiciously scurrying through the hallways.

His eyes adjusted to the bright light of the electricals room. Wires lied scattered across the floor; others were in a distraught state within the not enclosed junction box.

Not only did he meet with a cluster of wires but also with a familiar blue suit, accompanied by a cyan one next to the large lockers. Ethan couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable with the ominous presence of his two friends, standing only a few feet away from him in utter silence.

Ethan brought his focus back to the matter at hand, cautiously picking up the matching red wires when he felt someone’s gaze on him. But as he turned around, he found Mark turning towards the nearest door, not leaving yet.

Mark stood within his vicinity for a very long time. Almost too long.

A feeling of suspicion arose in his gut, making Ethan more aware of his surroundings and its people. He really hoped that Mark turns out to be innocent but Ethan would be lying if he’d say that he didn’t mistrust him.

When the wires were put in their respective places, Ethan turned to make his way to the Boiler room in which his next task would be awaiting him.

Ethan abruptly stood in his tracks; eyes wide in shock.

The cyan figure towered above a purple suit, laying unconsciously on the ground. The normally clean, metallic walls were covered in a deep red splatter which almost made Ethan feel nauseous, despite not actually being blood.

“Oh my god, oh my god” he was close to hyperventilating.

In a quick move, he pressed a button on his device, calling for a discussion meeting in order to report the body and expose the murderer.

Before anyone had a chance to talk, Ethan blurted out everything he had witnessed, not even thinking about taking a breath.

“I fucking saw Wade do that. I fucking saw Wade, he fucking killed him and self-reported, Jesus Christ!” A familiar blue suit popped up in his mind. Did Mark witness the murder as well?

“Mark, you were right there unless, Mark, because the door was closed and I went over to open the door and Wade was there, killed Bob, Mark, were you… uhh” In his stream of talking he stumbled over deciding whether he should accuse Mark or not. Why was he afraid of accusing him? Everything checked out, he was certain that it was Mark. “… did you also see that? Are you the second imposter?!”

Everyone stared at him, stunned by Ethan’s sudden outburst. Until Mark tried to articulate a convincing rebuttal. But even Mark struggled with explaining himself, losing his composure for a short moment. His eyes stayed glued on his accuser but his helmet prevented Ethan from reading Mark’s expression. He sounded a bit overwhelmed, stuttering while speaking.

“Okay, I was… in the room. Okay, hang on- “Booming laughter echoed in the hall, due to Mark being so mercilessly targeted. Ethan couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride as he watched Mark’s confidence deteriorate. But he quickly composed himself.

“I’m trying to remember the colors, alright… purple is dead, right? That’s Bob.” Everyone made sounds of confirmation. He pressed on. “Who was closer… uhm…”

Funny enough, everyone first focused on Mark being accused, completely forgetting about the actual culprit of the committed crime. They only directed the attention to him as he started talking.

Wade threw his hands in the air in defeat. “Listen guys. I killed Bob, I did it right then and there.” Everyone broke out into laughter, talking all at once which only resulted in intelligible loud chattering. Ethan stared at Wade in confusion and incredulity. “Wade, why… why…”

Tyler pointed in Wade’s direction, stifling his laughter. “Wade is the element of chaos though; he is the element of chaos.” The constant chattering died down pretty quickly as Wade spoke, facing Ethan: “Ethan, you saw the gun in Bob’s pocket, I had to do it.”

“Why- Wade, why do you fucking out yourself?! Why don’t you try and fight back?!” He still couldn’t believe it, he had a chance to defend himself, why didn’t he take it?

“Because this time I`m innocent but I want the chaos, goodbye”

He heard Ryan next to him, staring at Wade as well “Oh shit”. Then Tyler dominated the muffled sounds behind their helmet shields. “I say we vote Wade off and then we vote Ethan off.” Ethan gawks in surprise. What the fuck?? Was Ethan’s statement not genuine enough? He literally proofed to have seen Mark in the same room the entire time. Why would they forget him all of a sudden?

He heard mixed opinions, some people agreeing with Tyler, other’s questioning his proposal. Ethan had to turn them on someone else.

“I think… Mark might be the other imposter…” His voice fell into a weird, undefined accent as it often does when he was unintentionally nervous. His sentence broke at the end as he met with Mark’s piercing stare from the opposite of the conference table.

He watched as Wade’s virtual body was being catapulted into space and thus ejected from the group. ‘Well, he kind of asked for it’ Ethan thought, not feeling remorseful for Wade anymore.

Everyone went back to their respective tasks.

“I don’t think it’s you, Ethan. I’ll keep an eye out for Mark.” Sean whispered as he passed Ethan. “Thanks Sean. I’ll see you around.” And with that, he turned his head toward the only one left at the table. Mark.

‘This is it’ he thought. ‘Mark is going to kill me in order to not provide more evidence in the next round.’ Ethan quickly turned away and walked in a steady pace toward the boiler room where he initially was heading to. He didn’t look back and checked if someone was following him.

While fixing the remaining wires in their junction boxes, he met with Zee in the hallway. “Wade doesn’t fight for himself at all” Ethan commented. “Yeah well, now he can watch us being killed by the second Imposter.” And with that, Zee was gone.

Water was leaking from the sealing in the boiler room, making a tiny splashing sound as they dropped onto the metal floor. The moistness of the sealing and the pipes gave the room a chilling feel, making him shudder. Ethan scrunched up his nose in annoyance. Ethan didn’t like this task; it took too long to finish. Gripping the valve, he turned it in order to open the waterways. He stopped as the water indicator rose to full.

He then gripped the second valve, conjuring up his strength to turn it when he heard the door close.

Ethan jumped at the sound, spinning around to see who entered.

It was Mark.

“M-Mark?” This is it. He was done for. Mark is going to kill him and vent or self-report.

Surprisingly, Mark did none of that. “Hey there Ethan.” His voice was dangerously low, and Ethan hated how it affected him, making his limbs almost gave in at the rumbling timber of Mark’s hot familiar voice that he absolutely swooned over. But he composed himself, scoffing cockily. “Alright, you got me. Please make it quick so you might have a chance on defending yourself when someone finds my body.” Ethan stretched his arms out to the side, exposing his chest.

Mark stood in his tracks for a couple of seconds, eyeing Ethan up and down. The silence didn’t exactly help him. There was a prominent tension hanging in the air. Yet it wasn’t the tension of danger but rather something else he couldn’t exactly make out.

Ethan backed away as Mark stepped up to him, meeting with a pipe uncomfortably pressing against his spine. Mark approached him in a threatening manner. Like a predator waiting to attack his prey.

Ethan tried to say something, anything to make the older man’s confident expression falter, but his brain didn’t seem to work, as he opened and closed his mouth. Mark switched his glance between Ethan’s eyes and his pink lips as he finally broke the deafening silence. “You have some fucking nerve Nestor, not only calling Wade out but also accusing me of being the second imposter.” Mark kept his voice low, only for Ethan to hear but for the brunette it felt like the entire room was filled by his smooth, booming voice. He sincerely hoped that his cheeks wouldn’t actually be flushed in-game because he is very sure that they do in real life as they are playing right now. However, he was wrong because his blushing was very much visible.

“I- I only did my job as a crewmate. Also, gotcha.”

Ethan caught his breath when Mark leaned in. He was closer to him than ever before, tricking his mind into smelling the almond shampoo in Mark’s dark curls.

“Little snitches like you should be punished, don’t you think?”

This sentence alone in Mark’s honey like voice sent a pool of arousal into his stomach. Christ, now he will probably spend the rest of the game as a ghost with a semi.

Ethan’s brain short circuited as Mark let his lips hover over Ethan’s jawline, exhaling slowly. Ethan’s arms where the first and only limbs being able to move and his right hand immediately went for his device attached to his belt but Mark cut him off by grabbing his wrists and pushing them next to Ethan’s head, successfully pining him against the cold hard wall. Both of their breathing patterns were uneven and heavy as he locked with Mark’s dark eyes, pupils dilated.

Ethan involuntarily opened his legs a tiny bit which Mark took as an opportunity to slot his thigh in between, slightly nudging Ethan’s groin with his knee which made Ethan’s breath hitch as he stifled a moan.

Mark broke his facade for a moment, expression turning soft. “Are you okay with this, Ethan?” The latter awed internally at Mark who still made sure that he would consent. The caring and almost loving way he uttered his name made Ethan adore the man even possibly more. “Yes, Yes I am.”

His confirmation was the last barricade before the dam broke, preventing them both from crashing into each other.

Mark’s lips pressed against Ethan’s, seamlessly connecting like the pulling force of two magnets.

A cascade of undermined feelings washed over Ethan, overwhelming him so much he almost felt high. Not a single train of thought stayed on track, slipping away from him like water. He felt Mark’s tongue slightly touching his lips, asking for permission to enter. Ethan granted him access by slightly opening his mouth while dipping his head to get into a more convenient position. Mark dove in, kissing him feverishly as if not the oxygen tank but he was the only life-source Mark craved. Ethan felt like collapsing into himself, legs almost giving in. His hands wandered from cupping his cheeks into his hair, gripping his dark locks that enamored Ethan every day, wanting to run his hands through them over and over again.

Mark moved one hand onto Ethan’s lower back, preventing him to fall while keeping the other hand locked on Ethan’s nape of the neck. This position led Ethan’s slender figure curve against Mark’s broad frame so their bodies were flush, never breaking their kiss.

Ethan felt Mark’s hands flexing on his back and his hips, fingernails digging into the fabric of his space suit. Ethan continued kissing him hastily, feeling the vibrations of Mark’s low moans against his lips. When Mark lowered his hand to grab and slightly lift his ass, Ethan broke the kiss with a surprised gasp.

Mark took the opportunity to catch his breath, both of their lips red and swollen. Ethan could even taste a hint of something metallic on his lips, probably his skin breaking from the exertion and he quickly licked it off.

“I wish I could tear that suit of yours to shreds.” Mark’s voice was raspy but it only added on to the electrifying tension between them, sending sparks of arousal in Ethan’s abdomen.

It didn’t exactly help Ethan compose himself when Mark kept drawing gentle circles into his hips.

The sheer thrill of heat and excitement hasn’t worn off, making Ethan hungry and desperate, yearning for him and only him. His taste, his touch, his voice, his body, him.

Ethan never dared to wish for Mark to be so close, holding Ethan in his arms as if he could disappear at any moment. And now Ethan wished for this moment to never end, to drag out this thrilling feeling of happiness, arousal, longing

And maybe even love.

“Let’s never leave.” He didn’t intend to sound so wheezy and desperate but his mind was unable to work at the moment, clouded by the foggy sensation of lust. Clinging onto the older man’s suit, he let his head drop back against the iron wall, exposing his neck. Mark glanced between Ethan’s parted lips and his Adam’s apple, bopping with every swallow.

Ethan’s eyes fluttered shut as Mark leaned back in. To his surprise however, he was met with slow, savoring movements of his lips against Ethan’s, pouring heartfelt emotion into the kiss, rather than wild desire.

It felt so incredibly endearing that Ethan noticed his lips quiver in aftershock ever so slightly from the previous kiss.

Only the sound of water dripping from the ceiling existed alongside the soft, wet sounds of lips connecting and disconnecting in the otherwise silent room.

A red flash appeared within his field of vision, forcefully pulling him back into reality as he stared at Mark with wide eyes. He felt so light all of a sudden, as if all of his weight has vanished into thin air. He reached out his hand, searching for stability but his fingers went right through Mark’s shoulder.

Mark smirked. “Sorry not Sorry, babe.”

It was only now that Ethan looked down, catching sight of his brown, unconscious virtual body lying on the ground. A red pool of blood spread on the floor, contrasting with the gray metal grid pattern. Realization kicked in like a punch in his gut.

Mark maliciously ‘killed’ him while Ethan was still entranced by their loving kiss.

What a cold-hearted bitch.

Before he could say anything else, he was transported into the conference room with everyone else. Only now he had to participate as a ghost. ‘Of course, he would self-report.’ Ethan thought.

“Oh my goood Ethan’s dead”. Ethan broke out into laughter. Why would he say it so mockingly uncaring, not even trying to cover up? Why would he throw the game so quickly? He heard some asking Mark where he found Ethan’s body. Mark covered his eyes in an overly theatrical way, pushing his hair back in fake shock. “I don’t even remember where, the details are foggy, traumata are weird, man.” “What _did_ you see?” Tesh asked. But Tyler didn’t buy into Mark’s bullshit “I feel like it is Mark” to which Sean replied “Well, Ethan accused him and now he is dead.” Everyone nodded their heads, suspiciously glancing at Mark.

Chilled was the only one questioning him. “But that’s too obvious, right? It’s like a cliché detective murder”. Tyler quickly reared Chilled back into the overall consensus of Mark possibly being the second imposter “Yeah but Mark likes to try and pull that stuff.” Sean agrees, voting for Mark “If we get this, this will be a quick one.” Mark didn’t even try and talk his way out of their accusations, knowingly letting them vote for him.

He even continued his little spiel in an exasperated high tone “Oh my goodness… I killed him for revenge because I almost got the double kill with Wade and him, it would have been so clean.”

“Y’know, you ruin the fun if we don’t get the eject confirmation” Sean chuckled.

“There was so much… _blood_ everywhere, the walls…” “Jesus Christ, just vote for yourself” Everyone laughed. But Mark didn’t stop there “I felt the knife go in and the knife go out and I leaned in, feeling his hot breath on me, whispering _“This was for Wade”_ and then I slammed it into his body as he screamed!”

Ethan in his ghost form couldn’t help but feel his cheeks getting increasingly warmer, screaming internally. ‘Why the hell does he have to phrase it… phrase it like so _ambiguously?_ ’ His crewmembers didn’t have to get even more ideas as to why they have been stuck in the boiler room for a long time.

But no one seems to have something like that on their minds. Or at least they didn’t show it.

Unsurprisingly, Mark got voted off, leaving the crewmembers winning this round. But the victory wasn’t as satisfactory as they imagined it to be, due to Mark and Wade doing such a poor job in covering up their murders.

Since everyone was in for another round and Ethan didn’t want to chicken out just because of what happened with Mark, he decided to stay.

Maybe he can forget about the instance for now, shoving it away into the farthest corners of his mind until he can deal with it later at home by himself. One way or another.

Now, he should temporarily block Mark out of his mind, only focusing on his other friends and his in-game tasks, that was his primary objective and no one could stop him-

“Hey buddy”

The game hasn’t even begun and he has already failed. “Hi… Hi Mark.” Ethan wanted to kick himself for stuttering in a moment like this.

“Was fun killing you!” he chuckled mockingly. “Rookie mistake. If I am the Imposter this time, you’ll be the first to meet your inevitable demise.”

“I think I have beaten all of you in being the imposter for the first time. I even got to let _someone_ fall for my genius distraction.” Mark confidently rested his hips on his sides, smiling. Ethan hated him.

“Ready for round two baby!” Wade shouted enthusiastically, drawing everyone’s attention to the countdown.

Within the last three seconds of the countdown, Mark leaned forward, whispering to Ethan.

“See you in the boiler room.”

And there he was, back in the conference room as an Imposter this time, watching how everyone including the second Imposter went their own way. Ethan however neglected his tasks for now, heading straight towards the room in which he died last time.

He had unfinished business to attend.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or Kudos are appreciated :)) (but don't feel obligated to do so ofc)


End file.
